Unspoken Message
by Rika Shimon
Summary: /Republish/ Saat pesan tidak terkirim, dan Naruto tidak pernah dapat mengatakan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan... NaruHina fict...


**All characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**And warning, maybe it's very OOC especially for Hyuuga Hinata.**

**xXxXxX**

**Unspoken Message**

**UNREAD MESSAGE (1)**

_From: Hinata-chan_  
_At : 5:21 p.m., November 5th._

_Uzumaki Naruto-san yang terhormat,_

_Saya akan pergi makan malam dengan seseorang, jadi saya mohon dengan hormat kepada Anda, Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, untuk tidak mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa merusak suasana dan kenyamanan saya. Saya tidak membutuhkan jawaban untuk pesan ini, kecuali hanya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan._

_Saya mohon Anda juga mengingat status kita yang __**hanya **__sebatas atasan dan bawahan, dan saya harap kita bisa bertingkah laku sebagaimana atasan dan bawahan pada umumnya._

_Terima kasih,_  
_Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

Replay

* * *

_To: Hinata-chan_  
_From: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hinata-chan..._

_Dengan siapa kau akan pergi? Apa aku kenal orang itu? Siapa dia, Hinata?_

_Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui kalau aku benar-benar merasa kesal karena semua tingkah bodohmu ... Dan aku pikir, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu ramah dan dekat dengan orang lain._

_Asal kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk dirimu. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menghancurkan wajah Kiba saat ia tersenyum padamu, atau tidak menyeretmu ke sisiku saat Gaara memelukmu. Bahkan sekalipun karena itu kau menganggapku sebagai penganggu dalam hidupmu, tapi kau harus tahu kalau itu semua hanya sebagian bukti dari perasaanku padamu. Dan tidak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba untuk mengingkarinya, kau selalu bisa membuatku percaya pada perasaanku untukmu._

_Hinata, apa kau tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan sejak kita masih berumur sepuluh tahun? Saat itu hampir setiap hari aku habiskan hanya untuk merenungkan sensasi aneh yang aku rasakan setiap kali melihatmu tersenyum. Rasanya aku hampir gila hanya dengan memikirkan semua itu._

_Dan aku bisa yakin perasaanku telah tumbuh sejak saat itu. Entah bagaimana, kau selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan bahagia hanya dengan kehadiranmu di sampingku. Dan aku akui, aku memang overproctective padamu. Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku posesif atau apapun. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, hanya untukku seorang._

_Ya, aku tahu kita adalah atasan dan bawahan. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kita mempunyai ikatan yang kuat, sejak dulu. Kau untukku, dan aku untukmu. Apa ada yang salah dengan pikiranku itu?_

_Dan di akhir penantian panjangku ini, aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, meskipun aku yakin, kau sendiri sudah menyadarinya di dalam hatimu. Dan ingatlah Hinata-chan, aku pasti akan membuatmu mengatakannya._

_Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau menyadari dan mau menerima perasaanku untukmu. Dan aku harap, kau juga dapat jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Karena aku tahu, hanya aku yang bisa membuat dirimu 'utuh', seperti kau yang selalu melengkapi sisi hidupku._

_Karena jujur, Hinata-chan, aku mengakui, aku mencintaimu…_

_..._

_..._

_... Apa kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan untuk kau pahami? Atau kau terlalu malu untuk memahaminya? Heh, jujur, aku sangat menyukai tingkahmu saat malu seperti itu walaupun aku tidak suka mengakuinya._

_Oh well. Simpan itu sampai saat aku datang untuk 'menyerangmu'_

* * *

This message has not been saved. Exit anyway?

[ ] No **[X] Yes**

* * *

Compose New Message

* * *

_To: Hinata-chan_  
_From: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Terserah kau saja, tapi besok kau harus sudah menyerahkan hasil proposalmu padaku._

* * *

Dia menatap kosong pesan teks itu, dengan ragu ibu jarinya menekan tombol 'kirim'

Apakah benar ini yang ingin ia katakan? Namun tidak berapa lama ia menyeringai. Meskipun ia dapat membayangkan wajah Hinata saat menerima pesan ini, Naruto tahu bahwa ia harus menambahkan satu hal terakhir.

Kemudian, ibu jarinya kembali bergerak, untuk mengetik satu baris lagi di akhir.

* * *

_P.S. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku selalu serius dengan perasaanku._

* * *

Tombol ditekan.  
Pesan terkirim.

* * *

Fin

RnR, please?


End file.
